<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dimension Division by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466985">The Dimension Division</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Glitter, Good Severus Snape, Other, Plot Twists, Ron Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack where the original Harry Ron and Hermione meet their counterparts from other dimensions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Harry/ Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dimension Division</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading this crack-fic, I hope you won't be disappointed! If you happen to enjoy this fic make sure to give kudos, comment, and check out my other fanfics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a morning like any other. Harry was sitting at the great hall next to his best friends, Hermione and Ron, while he gobbled up his breakfast.</p><p>All was normal, or so Harry had thought.<br/>In the middle of Harry and Ron’s contest to see who could stuff the most bacon in their mouths, a boy ran in the hall and started whispering to all his friends.</p><p>Suddenly the entirety of Hogwarts (sans Ron) was more interested in what he had to say than their breakfasts.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Harry to get ahold of the news; three unregistered students and a female Voldemort were in the potions room.</p><p>Harry poked Ron and Hermione.<br/>“Do you think this is true?” he asked his best friends.</p><p>Ron shrugged, still loading bacon into his un-human mouth.</p><p>“I think we should check it out anyway,” said Hermione<br/>“What do you think Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good,” Harry replied.</p><p>The two looked pointedly at Ron, who had not been listening to anything they had been saying as he was still shoveling bacon in his mouth.</p><p>Ron gulped down the thirty or so pieces of meat and started to speak.<br/>“Um, yeah, I agree with Hermione,” said Ron.</p><p>Harry and Hermione shared an exasperated sigh.</p><p>They quickly finished breakfast and went down to the potions room. They crouched behind a stray cauldron and started to eavesdrop.</p><p>Harry could see four people arguing with Mcgonagall, a girl with messy black hair and glasses most like his own, a boy with frizzy hair and a very heavy book bag, an orange-haired girl with freckles who was eating bacon out of a ziplock, and Voldemort, who was wearing a blond wig and stylish witch robes.</p><p>“What do you mean you’ve been at Hogwarts for five years, nobody has seen you before” Mcgonagall shouted at the crew.<br/>“I defeated Lord Voldemorta!” Yelled the messy-haired girl, who pushed up her bangs to reveal her Star-shaped scar. “If you don't know who I am then you’ve been living under a rock!”</p><p>“Lord Voldemorta?” said Hermione<br/>“Star-shaped scar?” said Harry<br/>“Bacon!?” said Ron angrily, eyeing the red-head girl’s zip lock.</p><p>They both looked at the clueless Ron and sighed.</p><p>“What!?” he asked a little too loudly.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please vacate the backside of the cauldron,” Said Mcgonagall, rubbing her temple. They did as they were told and stood up from behind the pot.</p><p>“You three come here and listen to their stories,” continued the professor “I am in dire need of a massage” She strode through the door and theft them alone.</p><p>Hermione took out a note pad and a quill and began to ask questions.</p><p>“What are your names?” she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.</p><p>“Harriet Potter,” said the girl with the star-shaped scar.</p><p>“Ronnie Weasley,” said the girl with the bacon</p><p>“Harold Granger,” said the frizzy-haired boy who also had a notepad and quill.</p><p>Harry looked taken aback.</p><p>“But, but, If you’re a Granger,” Stuttered Harry, pointing at Harold “And you’re a Weasley” he continued pointing at the bacon girl “and you’re a Potter, then are we all related?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” said Harold “I’m an only child”</p><p>“I only have six siblings,” said Ronnie, crossing them off on her freckled fingers “Willa, Charlotte, Perseus, the twins Frederica and Georgina, and my younger brother, Guinevere”</p><p>“My parents died when I was one, they didn’t exactly have time to start churning out babies,” said Harriet coldly.</p><p>Harry looked awkwardly at the girl.</p><p>“Um, same? Dead parents high five?” he asked, raising his hand.</p><p>Harriet glared at him.<br/>Harry quickly lowered said hand.</p><p>Hermione scribbled down said information before preceding with other questions.</p><p>“Can you list any further family members?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I have my dad, Marian, and my mom, Berta,” said Harold</p><p>“I have my dad Mollen and my mom Artura,”</p><p>“And my dead mum was called James and my dead Dad was Lilian”</p><p>Hermione ignored Harriet’s annoying behavior and scribbled down the info.</p><p>“From the information I have gained so far, I have reason to believe you are from another dimension,” said Hermione, breaking the news.</p><p>They gasped. Voldemorta, who was bathing her feet in a bubbling cauldron whistled.</p><p>“I knew you’d get there!” she said gleefully.</p><p>“Now, one of you come here and rub my feet, tut, tut” she ordered.</p><p>“Not it,” said Hermione</p><p>“Not it,” said Harriet.</p><p>“Not it,” said Harry</p><p>“Not it,” said Ronnie</p><p>“Not it,” said Harold</p><p>“Aw man!” said Ron, who started walking towards Voldemorta at a snail's pace.</p><p>Snape burst into the dungeon, looking triumphant.</p><p>“Twenty million points from Gryffindor” he exclaimed.</p><p>The entirety of the room gasped, except Voldemorta, who cackled.</p><p>“But professor!” argued harry.</p><p>“No Potter,” Said the git known as Severus Snape “dressing up as Slytherins with your friends has serious consequences.”</p><p>Harry looked confused, when had he, Hermione, or Ron ever dressed up as Slytherins?</p><p>McGonagall opened the door and escorted in the Slytherin twin versions of the golden trio.</p><p>She left before any of the slack-jawed Gryffindors or Snape could say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>